


The More The Merrier

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [56]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: New additions to their family are always welcome.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144





	The More The Merrier

“Kakashi?” Sakura called down the hallway as she unzipped her jacket. With winter fast approaching the streets of Konoha were freezing cold. “Are you home?”

No answer came but a soft rustling from the living room. Which wasn’t odd, per se, not with how many dogs came and went through their home at random times. Sakura’s only caveat to allowing that in their new house had been that all the dogs wipe their feet at the door and so far they had been very good about it. What caught her attention about such a soft noise today was that it wasn’t immediately followed by the pitter patter of little doggy feet and happy furred faces come to greet her. Kakashi’s ninken were all very fond of their mistress.

A little suspicious now, Sakura hung her coat on the only empty peg and made her way down the hall on light feet. It could have been anything from a bit of paper rustling in the wind to one of their many enemies misstepping where they lay in wait and she had never been the type to take unnecessary chances. The moment she peeked in to the living room, however, she realized that caution was not needed. Kakashi was home after all and he was not alone.

“What do we have here?” she asked, stepping out from behind the wall to prop both hands on her hips with a smirk of amusement. Kakashi froze where he was currently trying to hide something under one of their couch throws.

“Ah…nothing?”

“What have you got there, love?”

Before he could speak the question answered itself with a tiny mewl and a bitty pink nose peeking around the edge of the throw blanket. Sakura’s heart melted to see a kitten pop in to view, mostly black with thin lines of white and orange marbling.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” she breathed, already kneeling down to hold out one hand.

“Neither was I,” her husband admitted.

Sakura let the kitten sniff her hand for a minute before carefully using one finger to stroke along the top of its soft little head. “Whose is it?”

“He’s ours.” When her head snapped over to look at him Kakashi gave her a sheepish look. “Surprise.”

“Are you serious? I can’t believe you got a cat! And without telling me!”

“But he looked so cold all alone outside! Maa, are you angry?”

“Not in the slightest.” Sakura admitted. “I’ve always wanted a one but I just thought with the dogs it wouldn’t be a good idea and I could never ask them not to be here.”

She smiled when she noticed a bit of shine in his eye but didn’t mention it. The bond her husband shared with his ninken was one of the first things she had fallen in love with after she finally stopped and realized the amazing man that had been waiting right in front of her for so long. Kakashi turned his head away to sniffle discretely and when he faced her again he scooped up the kitten to cradle against his own chest.

“What shall we call him?” he asked.

“Our second son,” Sakura answered, biting down on her lip. Kakashi raised his eyes to give her a baffled look.

“Second?”

When she laid a hand gently over her stomach to reveal what she had just had confirmed at her appointment today she thought Kakashi’s eyes might fall out of his poor head but she noticed, with a rush of warmth, that his hands did not waver from steadily caring for the tiny life between them. Never had she been so sure that this was the man she was lucky to have as a father to her children.


End file.
